Harry Potter and the MuggleBorn Princess
by SydandLiz
Summary: Ok, this is a real story and it's what the 6th book would be if we could write it. It's a HarryHermione fanfic, so beware. Basically, it's about Harry rescuing Hermione and a bunch of other stuff. Oh, and Ginny is in love with Harry...again. We think it'l
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Our other story about Harry and Hermione and Herman and stuff, was really just supposed to be a joke. This is a real story, and we hope that you all enjoy it much more. I put this note here to specify that this story has **TWO **authors, Sydney and Liz. We both wrote it, and ya. So here it is. This is just the first chapter, but we hope to have many many more. Please review, and help us decide where to go with it, and how to make it better. Thanks. Love, Sydney and Liz.

Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Princess

Chapter One

It was a dark and stormy night, when Harry's world as he knew it, fell apart. He heard a flapping noise as he opened his eyes to see Hedwig fly through his window. She dropped a letter onto the bed and flew into her cage to enjoy a midnight snack. Harry curiously opened the mysterious letter with enthusiasm:

Dearest Harry,  
My heart is racing at the thought of your precious hands touching the very parchment I am about to pour my soul onto. You must be wondering why this has arrived at such an inconvenient hour, but I can't contain my bottled up feelings that surge within me. I know that your heart belongs to another, but you must know the truth. I love you, with every fiber of my being. You are my other half, Harry, and I can't live without you. Please consider my hand in matrimony, when we are older and wiser. Oh ya, I forgot about the reason I was writing to you in the first place. Don't freak out, but the Muggle-Born Princess has been kidnapped. She needs you to rescue her. She is being held in Durmstrang. Go get her.  
Love always,  
Ginevra Molly (Ginny)

Harry set the disturbing letter down, and picked up his quill and parchment and began writing furiously:

Dear Ginny,  
You are a freak. Don't get me wrong, you're nice and everything, but I can't marry you. I'm in love with Hermione. Get a life, and while you're at it, tell Ron wrong to pick me up. Harry

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and sent her off. He then packed his trunk for a long journey.


	2. Hidden Brooms and Realizations

Chapter Two 

While Harry is finishing cleaning out Hedwig's cage, he hears a knock at his window. He is eager to greet Ron and tell him everything that has happened to him at the Dursleys'. When he goes over to open his window and see Ron, he does a double-take as he sees Ginny on one of Fred and George's old brooms. "Ginny! What are you bloody doing here?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I came to get you, Harry. Did you get my letter?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Yeah, actually I just replied to it," Harry said, still bewildered to see Ginny hanging (A/N: Well, sitting because she's on a broom) outside his window, watching him put his things in his trunk. He threw in his books, his parchment, some clothes, and closed the trunk. He could always _accio_ anything he forgot later (A/N: I don't know if he really could, but let's pretend.). Harry finished with his trunk and was about to tie it to his beloved Firebolt, when he remembered that he had given his broom to Ron, and had ordered a new one for himself. But Harry's broom hadn't arrived yet. He stared around his room, almost as if expecting a broom would come flying out of nowhere and give him a ride. When his imaginary hidden broom failed to show up, he raised his head to Ginny and looked at her expectantly. Ginny was under the impression that Harry thought there was a broom hidden down her shirt, and she readily assured him that this wasn't true.

"I didn't bring an extra broom for you. Sorry, but I just thought that it would be too hard to carry it. I just thought that you could ride on the back of my broom." This last part she said with a slight blush in her young face, and her head lowered. Harry stared at her, not comprehending, so she said it again.  
"You can sit on my broom. It's ok, I don't mind." To show him just how much she didn't mind, she scooted up very close to the edge, giving him enough room to lay down for a nap. "This is a family broom. It's meant to hold more than one person." Harry realized that he could very well stand here until morning, so he gave a great sigh of resignation and climbed onto the back of Ginny's broom. This was easier said than done, as he had to sort of jump from his window ledge onto her broom, after throwing his trunk to her. The broom dropped a good 10 feet as she barely caught the trunk, but it held and rose back to its usual height.

Once Harry was settled on the broom, with his hands grasping the handle in front of him, they took off into the night sky. The wind was cold as it whipped their faces, and they gritted their teeth against the onslaught of air. Ginny's hair flew into Harry's face, and he had to duck his head to get rid of it. They were going faster and faster, climber ever higher into the sky. The streets below them looked magical. The lights flickered and the toy cars zoomed by. The picturesque scene almost made Harry forget all of his worries. He tore his head away from the mesmerizing sight and focused on keeping hold of his trunk and the broom. The trunk was tied to the broom, but he wasn't sure that the tie would hold. Ginny shuddered with cold in front of him, as they were in the very clouds now. He felt an urge to comfort her, to keep her warm. His heart belonged to Hermione, but this fragile child in front of him was becoming more and more of a woman in his eyes…..


End file.
